pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
HGSS019: All About Arceus IX
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 43. Synopsis Having calmed down, Arceus has the Legendary Sinnoh Dragons sent back to their world. With everything over, Arceus goes back to its plane, as do the Pokédex Holders and the other characters. However, this is but a start of a beginning of a story well-known already. Chapter Plot Al, Harry and Ken encounter Gold's Pichu, who is holding a herb. They think of it as cute, and find a spiky-eared Pichu, too. They are a bit amused by the two, but remind themselves of their mission, and continue patrolling. However, a horde of female Team Rocket grunts appear, who declare Ken, Al and Harry as traitors, for going against the orders of Team Rocket executives. Harry, Ken and Al claim they are acting on Giovanni's orders. The grunts do not believe them, and start chasing them. Suddenly, the group finds Celebi, who is holding herbs. The grunts suspect that Al, Ken and Harry wanted to capture Celebi and form a rebellion. The trio denies, but the grunts' Sentret and Furret start attacking Celebi. The trio's Skorupi, Mime Jr. and Hypno use Acupressure, Copycat and Switcheroo, which hits the grunts' Pokémon. Ken, Al and Harry tell Celebi to take the herbs and go to the Ruins of Alph quickly. The grunts refuse to let them escape, and trample over the two Pichu, who electrocute all the grunts. At the Ruins of Alph, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina emerge from the portal connecting to Sinjoh Ruins. Giratina opens a dark portal, and goes through it. The group at Sinjoh Ruins note that the legendary trio is gone. Pryce mutters a song about Dialga and Palkia, as well as Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie. Arceus stands in front of the group, having calmed down. Lance praises Gold, who is pleased with the ending. Suddenly, Gold notices Bugsy at the rock, and visits him, only to find him wearing a Team Rocket outfit. Gold realizes he's actually Petrel, and Lance has Dragonite lift him in air, to scold him for betraying his allies. Ariana and Proton claim he's that sly. Gold asks Lance how did even Petrel defeat him. Lance smiles, for Petrel has investigated him before teh battle, and caught him off guard by his disguise: he was looking like Yellow, who had the same powers as him and even originated from the same hometown. Pryce looks at Giovanni, and feels bad for his disease. Giovanni states that he was prepared for all this, for all the unjust things he did are taking toll on him in form of this disease. Gold suspects that Giovanni became a criminal after Silver was kidnapped. Giovanni denies, for he lost all good characteristics when he rose to power. Suddenly, Harry, Ken and Al appear, as Celebi and Pichu are coming with medicine. Gold greets Pichu, and notices he brought a female Pichu along. Giovanni stands up, having recovered. He looks at Silver, and states he will renew Team Rocket, which pleases the grunts. He turns to Silver, asking if he would join the organization. Silver thinks for a moment, and clenches his fist, refusing to join. He declares he will crush the organization, and hopes his father changes someday for the better. Giovanni smiles, and is looking forward to the time when Silver comes. Giovanni walks away, hoping that Silver will come and confront him someday, after he receives a further training under Lance and Pryce, his two teachers. Crystal is disappointed that Silver let his father leave him. Gold tells Crystal he can't enforce people to do what she likes. Gold realizes he forgot to comment her new clothes, but Crystal kicks her in the face. Gold is confused, as he merely wanted to say it suits her. Pryce and Lance smile at this, and the former goes away, telling he will go to Mahogany City's Gym. However, Weavile gives Pryce his badge back. Arceus takes off, and leaves the ruins. Gold points out that Arceus has respect for them. He believes that Arceus did what it had was because it wanted to let Gold know he had to open his heart to Togebo. It is why he suspects Arceus has even blessed his evolution. For that, Gold shouts out a thank you to Arceus. Gold suspects he could visit places over Johto region, and have a walk with Togebo. However, looking at Togebo, Gold notes he is giving him a ride. Gold goes atop of Togebo, and tells Crystal he is off to see Arceus. As Dialga and Palkia fly away, Cynthia and her Gabite look at the two Pokémon from the myth of her hometown. She sees they are flying back to Sinnoh, and goes to tell this to Granny. As she is talking to her grandma, Cynthia gets approached by Palmer, who heard she is from Sinnoh. Palmer shakes hands with Cynthia, admitting he is also from Sinnoh region. She asks if Palmer is working here, to which Palmer claims he is just into Pokémon battles, and went all the way here, even neglecting his family. Cynthia understands, as she goes all the places, researching legends. Palmer asks what legends did Cynthia just saw, out of curiosity, since he felt a lot of energy. Instead, Cynthia asks who Palmer is to sense things like that. Palmer explains he is one of the Frontier Brains, to which Cynthia notes he is not an ordinary person. Cynthia senses he also has something strong in his pocket, to which Palmer applauds her for her perception. He shows a Regigigas, and explains he borrowed a Regirock, Regice and Registeel from Brandon, to witness Regigigas' awakening and capture it. However, he feels it is too powerful for him, and has decided to release it at Snowpoint Temple. He remarks Sinnoh is quite peaceful now and it is not needed until the region becomes threatened, to which Cynthia approves of. Gold, Silver and Crystal bid farewell to each other. However, the radio director appears and screams, to see the Ruins of Alph destroyed. He claims there's always destruction wherever Gold is going. Gold becomes insulted, and claims the director is just looking for scandals for the media. He believes the director has a microphone somewhere, recording all of this, and goes to find it by stripping the director. He discovers a video camera, and wonders why does the director need it, since he is running a radio station. The director smiles, as his dream for the television series are coming true. Gold calls the director a paparazzi, but the director denies, for he wants to make a program for children, to sustain good values in children. Gold takes a look at his script, wonders what kind of a name is Proteam Omega. He sees something about robots and Pokémon (Saur, Pika, Poli, Gyara and Aero) that can turn into vehicles. Gold realizes these are based on Red's Pokémon team. Director is pleased that Gold has noticed this, as this is based from the training on Mt. Silver. Gold throws the script at Silver, demanding the director to include him and his Pokémon. However, he stops, as he gets a call from the Day Care. He has no choice but to go there with Togebo; he reminds Crystal that Red and Emerald's Snorlax hung out with each other. Due to that, the Day Care couple has found an egg, and want Gold to hatch it. He explains the two won't be seen around here much, as they are moving away to a distant region, and claims Crystal could help them move. Silver reads the script, while Gold yells at him to pay attention at what he is saying. Silver tells the director he wants to see this show immediately, much to Gold and Crystal's annoyance. A loud bell is ringing from the Bell Tower, which sooths the kimono girls and their Pokémon. In the end, Weavile returns the badge to Whitney, who is fantasizing about Bruno. At the same time, Koga, Will and Karen notice Bruno gaining weight as he is eating the sweets. Eusine chases after Suicune, while Lance buys more capes. Life goes on, as Silver watches the show, to which Gold asks of him not to watch at his house from the start to finish. Elsewhere, Johanna has done baking berries. She steps out, seeing he is not here. She looks at the advertisement, seeing today is the day of the performance, and suspects he has been practicing all morning. Johanna thinks how wonderful it'd be if he won't championship. She notes even if doesn't win, is still good, for today is the day that the two boys will chase after their dreams. And so, in Jubilife City, the Grand Prix in comedy is starting, hosted by Jubilife TV. Debuts Pokémon *Spikey-eared Pichu *Leafeon Move *Copycat *Switcheroo *Acupressure Trivia *This is the final chapter of the HeartGold and SoulSilver arc. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 43 chapters